A Change of Clothes
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Hinata's normal training clothes are in the wash, and all she has left is a skimpy outfit that includes a short skirt and a tight shirt. What will the males of Konoha do when they see our dear Hinata? What will Naruto do? NarutoXxHinata; Cute One shot


Okay hey guys! I was just bored so I thought I would do a HinataXxNaruto one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not or will not ever own Naruto...

Ohh, and hey guys! If you like Sakura pairings you should check out my poll on my profile!

* * *

Hinata sighed as she woke up with the morning sunlight. She began staring out her window until she was called down to breakfast. Standing up off of her bed, Hinata quietly made it, and walked to her closet. She looked at what clothes she had.

"Oh no," Hinata said quietly. "My training clothes are still in the wash." Hinata quickly searched through the clothes that she still had in her closet. "Everything in here is too small for me..."

Hinata sighed as she grabbed a small light blue tank top and a black mini skirt. She glanced at the two items, and blushed. "They're the only things that will fit though."

Hinata carefully put the tank top over the wrappings on her chest; she blushed as she looked in the mirror. "Definitely too tight," Hinata said. Slipping on the skirt Hinata shook her head again. "And way too short." She looked in the mirror, and smiled a little bit. She long pale legs looked lean in the skirt, and her chest curved out very nicely in her top.

Hinata grabbed some tight biker shorts, and slid them on under the skirt; they came out an inch under the skirt. Grabbing her brush, Hinata brushed her long wavy hair. Once she was done, she set the brush down and left the room. She walked slowly to the kitchen; knowing that when she got there her family would stare.

Opening the door, Hinata bowed swiftly. "You may come in Hinata," Hiashi stated while eating.

"Thank you, Father," Hinata responded politely back. She walked over to her seat, and sat down while blushing. She was trying to make sure no one could see anything, but it was hard sitting on the ground and doing this. Hinata just decided to sit on her knees.

"You look different this morning Hinata," Hiashi commented while taking a sip of his tea.

"I apologize Father, my training clothes are still dirty from yesterday's mission," Hinata said bowing her head lightly again.

"It's fine Hinata, I just noticed," Hiashi commented. Grabbing one more piece of toast, he was off into his study. He called over his shoulder to Hinata, "Neji and Hanabi should be down soon. Wait for them."

Hinata nodded, and brought her attention back to her food. Her hair kept getting in the way, so Hinata placed it up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Smiling with her work, Hinata went back to eating her eggs. She heard the door open quickly, and greeted Neji.

"Good morning Neji-ni-san," Hinata said politely as always. Neji just nodded his head, but stopped when he saw Hinata's outfit.

"W-what are you w-wearing Hinata-sama?" Neji asked looking down to the ground. Hinata looked up with a raised eyebrow; while Hanabi walked into the room.

"It's because you look hott, sis'," Hanabi sighed as she sat down. She was smiling brightly. "I've never seen you look so good Hinata!"

Hinata blushed. "Thank you Hanabi-Chan," Hinata said lightly. "I'm done with breakfast so I think I'll go train with my team for a little while."

"You're going to train in that?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded, and set her food down in the sink. She washed it and then set it in the drying rack. Neji stood, and followed Hinata. "There's no way I can let you walk around town in that."

Hinata laughed lightly, and went towards the door. "I will see you this evening Hanabi-Chan," Hinata said while slipping on her ninja sandals. Hanabi waved from the door as she saw Neji and Hinata leave.

Walking down the street Hinata was given many looks; Hinata was blushing like a crimson cherry. Neji just glared at the males in the streets. "My cousin is not an attraction," Neji gritted out angrily.

Hinata laughed lightly as they walked past the ramen stand. "IS THAT HINATA-CHAN!?" They heard a loud voice call from inside. Neji just shook his head looked down, while Hinata began blushing even more; if that was even possible.

A blonde haired boy stuck his head out of the stand and looked at Hinata. Naruto's jaw dropped, and his nose started to bleed. Naruto fell over unconscious.

"Naruto?" The two Hyugas heard a feminine voice call from the stand. A pink haired girl poked her head out next. Her eyes fell on Neji and she smiled warmly. "Good morning Neji," she turned towards Hinata, and smiled even more brightly, "and Hinata."

Sakura stuck her whole body out of the stand to reveal she was in her regular training clothes. "No wonder Naruto fainted; you look gorgeous Hinata," Sakura said lightly. Sakura quickly waved a glowing green hand over Naruto's head, and the three teens heard a soft moan.

Naruto awoke to find himself face to face with Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, you'll never believe this! I had a dream about Hinata-Chan! She was dressed like a hot vixen, and I just wanted to-"

Naruto's ramble was cut off when Neji coughed abruptly. Hinata blinked her eyes, and then blushed an unhealthy red before she fainted. Sakura swiftly caught her before she fell. "You mean the Hinata, that's right here?" Sakura asked.

Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata again. He blushed, and fainted again. Sakura and Neji just groaned as they looked at the two. "I'm not going to heal that idiot again," Sakura said while sighing. "Why don't I just heal Hinata, and I can just hang with you guys."

"Sounds good," Neji said with a nod. The whole rookie 12 had all grown closer since Sasuke left. Sakura once again placed a glowing green hand on top of someones head. This time it was Hinata's, and she quickly awoke.

"Ugh, Sakura-Chan," Hinata sighed. "Did Naruto-kun just say those things to me?"

"Yup," Sakura said with a bright smile. Hinata blushed again, but didn't faint this time. She stood on her own two feet, and the three of them began walking to the training grounds; leaving an unconscious Naruto outside of the ramen stand.

"So what's with the new change in wardrobe?" Sakura asked suddenly. The three of them were walking through the forest and would probably find the training grounds soon.

"Nothing else to wear," Hinata said blushing. Neji walked in the middle of the two girls, and sighed.

They three reached the training ground rather quickly and found Shino and Kiba there waiting. "Where have you been Hina-" Kiba cut himself off once he saw Hinata.

Kiba began to drool, and his nose began to bleed. Shino didn't say anything but he did have a very noticeable blush on his cheeks. Hinata blushed at the two boys, but walked over to them anyway.

"You think she'll be alright?" Sakura asked in a whisper to Neji.

"She better be," was Neji's response. Neji grew stiff as a breeze started to blow through the training ground. He quickly ran over to Hinata, but tripped. Neji tumbled down the side of the training ground as the breeze went past Hinata.

It only lifted up her skirt a little bit; revealing her already seen tight biker shorts. Sakura laughed seeing Neji at the bottom of the hill, legs over his head, in a very uncomfortable position.

"Over protective cousin much?" Sakura asked while looking at Neji. Neji just growled lightly. "I know how you'd like to spend the whole day with me watching Hinata, but I have to go to work. I'll see you later Neji!" Sakura said with a wave as she_ poof_ed out of the training grounds.

Neji glanced at Hinata to see her in her fighting stance, Neji only gulped. Kiba thrusted himself towards Hinata with his _Fang over Fang _technique as Shino stood in the background; the blush still adoring his cheeks.

Neji turned on his Byakugan and looked at a smirking Kiba. There was a kunai in his hand, and Neji got angry. He flew in front of Hinata as Kiba was about to attack and began his rotation. Kiba and Akamaru flew back landing against a tree as Hinata just stood there glaring.

"That was too close," Neji said to himself. "He was trying to cut Hinata's shirt off! Pervert!"

Neji felt a tap of his shoulder and turned around to receive a slap. "I don't need your protection Neji!" Hinata said angrily. Hinata walked up to Shino, and smiled nicely. Shino blushed even more. "Would you like to go have lunch Shino-kun?"

Shino nodded, and the two began walking to town. Neji blinked a couple of times, before he ran to catch up. Leaving Kiba and Akamaru behind. Neji caught up with Shino and Hinata as they walked into the village. Hinata walked in between the two boys to the ramen stand. Wolf whistles and cat calls caused Hinata to blush, and try to hide behind Neji.

A sudden green burst of wind knocked Neji and Shino off of there feet. "OH MY LOVELY YOUTHFUL HINATA-CHAN YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! COMPARABLE TO NO OTHER IN BEAUTY! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lee cried as he grabbed Hinata's hands. Hinata sweat dropped lightly and looked at Neji and Shino.

Neji was off the ground rubbing his sore butt, but Shino had been slammed against a wall; I guess the power of youth is just too strong.

"Um, I'm sorry Lee," Hinata said looking into his eyes. "I think that you are just too youthful for me."

"OH HINATA-CHAN! YOU COMPLIMENTED ME AND MADE ME SAD AT THE SAME TIME!! WHAT A YOUTHFULLY WONDERFUL PERSON YOU ARE!" Lee cried anime tears and ran away.

Hinata sweat dropped, and turned towards Neji. "Well, Neji-ni-san, you want to go get some ramen?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded, and the two walked to the ramen stand.

Neji sighed as he saw Naruto laying there in front of the stand. "Idiot," Neji muttered as he "accidentally" stepped on Naruto as he walked into the stand. They walked in and were graced with the two frames of Shikamaru and Choji.

"Good afternoon, Choji, Shikamaru," Hinata's small voice called as she and Neji walked in. Shikamaru turned his head towards the person's voice, and he blinked. He blinked again, before he checked the girl out head to toe.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asked unsure. Hinata nodded, and Shikamaru blushed. "You look very... nice.. .today Hinata."

"That you Shikamaru. That was a very kind thing for you to say," Hinata said while sitting down. Choji turned his head toward Hinata, and his jaw dropped; the potato chip that was in his jaw actually fell on the ground.

"Damn Hinata! When did you get so hott?" Choji asked staring at Hinata. Hinata blushed at his bluntness, but Neji just glared. Neji heard talking from the outside of the stand, and turned just in time to see Gaara and Kankuro walk in.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san," Hinata said politely with a wave. Kankuro's head turned toward the long haired hottie to his left. He looked her up and down, and then smirked.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting my fair maiden," Kankuro said while grabbing Hinata's hand. He kissed her hand lightly, and backed away before the other men surrounding her could beat him up.

"Hn," Gaara looked at Hinata and blinked. "Hyuga?"

Hinata nodded. "Hinata Hyuga,"

Kankuro's mouth dropped. "HINATA!?" Kankuro yelled completely oblivious. "BUT YOU'RE SO HOT!"

Hinata smiled lightly at him, and Neji began cracking his knuckles. "I'll teach you a lesson," Neji muttered as he dragged Kankuro out to the alley beside the stand. Hinata blinked. She was surrounded by hot, single, ninja. What do you think she did?

Yup, she fainted. "OH NO HINATA-CHAN! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Lee called, coming out of no where. "MY LOVELY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN CAN HEAL HER RIGHT AWAY!"

The other guys nodded, and Choji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and an awakened Naruto raced Hinata to the hospital.

Sakura sighed as her day at the hospital was becoming boring. "I wish I had something entraining to deal with." Sakura said.

A loud ruckus was heard on the other side of the hospital door, and Sakura stood up, and got into her fighting stance. The door burst open to reveal eight guys carrying an unconscious Hinata in their hands. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Not what I had in mind, but," Sakura said while taking Hinata away from the boys. She carried Hinata to a private medical room, and laid her down on a bed. She healed her right away, but kept the door locked to keep the boys out.

Hinata blinked as she woke up. "Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked sleepily. Sakura looked at Hinata with kind eyes and nodded.

"You alright Hina?" Sakura asked walking over to her bed. "It seems like you've had a pretty eventful day."

Hinata nodded her head, and then rested it back on her pillow. "I'm sick of these dumb boys," Hinata said with a sigh.

Sakura laughed lightly. "I told them to all go home, but Neji is still waiting in the waiting room, and I figured that was probably okay."

Hinata nodded, and got up. She walked over to the mirror in the room, and sighed. "Stupid clothes," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-Chan," Sakura said unlocking the door. "Your day could have been worse,"

As Sakura opened the door thousands of males ran in. They all stared at Hinata for a second before they tried to grab her.

"SHE'S SO HOT!" one yelled

"SHE'S LIKE AN ANGEL!" another yelled. Sakura sighed as she looked at Hinata. Sakura placed chakra into her fist, and punched the ground. This alerted Neji, who was waiting in the waiting room down the hall.

Neji sprinted towards Hinata's room, but his jaw dropped as he saw the thousands of males trying to squeeze there way through the door. _Rotation! _Neji called as he took several steps into the hallway.

Sakura was almost backed up to the wall; Hinata was behind her. Sakura punched her fist into the ground again, but some of the males were ninjas, and decided to fight back. Sakura gasped as a kunai was sent her way.

"I WANT HINATA!" the guy yelled as he threw another kunai. Sakura blinked, and then glared at the male.

"WE ARE IN A HOSPITAL!" Sakura yelled causing the males to stop. "YOU CAN SEE HINATA ONCE SHE IS AT HOME! NOW LEAVE!"

The boys looked at Hinata with a sad face, but they all turned and left. Hinata fell to the floor; while Sakura panted in the middle of the room. Neji came in a few seconds later.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked out of breath. "How many of them were there?"

"Too many," Neji panted lightly. Hinata nodded, and stood.

"We should be getting home. Thanks so much Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said. She walked over to Neji, and they both _poof_ed away to there house.

Once Hinata got home she ran to her bedroom right away. Seeing her normal training attire, she quickly stripped out of her current clothes and into her normal ones. "Much better," Hinata said while looking in the mirror.

She walked out of her room, and passed Neji in the hallway. Neji nodded his head, and thanked the lord that Hinata had changed. There was a sudden _knock _at the front door, and Hinata went to answer it.

Opening the door Hinata was met with the boys from the hospital. "IS HINATA HERE?"

"WHERE'S HINATA?"

Hinata sighed, and closed the door on them. She waited five minutes, and opened the door again. There at the door was Naruto; smiling like the idiot he was with flowers in his hands.

"Hey Hinata-Chan," Naruto said from her front porch. Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto. "I brought you flowers because I know you were in the hospital."

Hinata smiled even more brightly and took the flowers. "Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly.

Naruto looked her up and down and smiled even more. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Hinata and rested his head on her shoulder. "I like you better when you just wear this Hinata-Chan," Naruto whispered lightly. "I don't like the other guys seeing how beautiful you really are."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata was speechless; she didn't know what to say.

"I think you look even more beautiful right now Hina-Chan," Naruto whispered in her ear. "Would you like to to get some ramen with me?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Thank you Naruto," Hinata said while taking his hand. "For making me feel beautiful no matter what."


End file.
